Igor's Randomness Fanfiction
by IgorThemii
Summary: A Pokémon and Happy Tree Friends Crossover. First Random Fanfic has focus on Igor, Lifty and Shifty.
1. Chapter 1: A New Day

Igor was sleeping, he slowly woke up, Cuddles was on front of him.  
Cuddles: Hey Igor!  
Igor: Hmm?  
Cuddles: How it is going?  
Igor: I wonder.  
Shauna was sleeping on the same bed, igor walked outside. Lifty and his brother Shifty was planning something.  
Lifty: Hey Bro! How about stealing shauna and bianca's clothes?  
Shifty: Good Idea, Bro! Lifty and Shifty: THEHEHEHEHE!  
Igor didn't hear that, trough.  
3 minutes later, Lifty strips shauna all way until shauna was naked.  
more 3 minutes later, Shifty did the same to bianca.  
as soon bianca and shauna wake up, they realize that they are both naked, they scream, causing igor to run to his, shauna, cuddles and bianca's room.  
Igor: The Heck?! Lifty and Shifty Must have done that!  
Igor Ran outside his house again, He Spots Lifty.  
Lifty: Shit! He Found Me!  
Igor: Shut up!  
Igor Punched Lifty on the eyes, causing to lifty to be blinded for a while and fell on a cliff, killing himself on the process.  
Shifty: OH, FUCK! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!  
Igor: Shut! The Fuck UP!  
Igor Stabbed Shifty followed by Throwing Him on the cliff, killing shifty.  
Shauna and Bianca's clothes were teleported on front of igor. he picked up them and walked to his room, giving the clothes to shauna and bianca.  
Shauna and Bianca: Thanks.  
Igor: Nope...  
==End Of Random Chapter 1== 


	2. Chapter 2: Igor and Giggles' Insanity

This One has Focus on Igor, and Giggles.  
It also shows Igor and Giggles' Insane Side.  
XxXxXxX

on Igor's House, He was talking to shauna and cuddles, followed by Igor telling both that he needs to go.  
Igor: I need to go, once i return, i and giggles will be there As Soon Igor walked Away, The Mole and Calem Walked into Cuddles and Shauna.  
(W/A: The Mole is not blind on some moments.)  
The Mole closes his eyes as he tries to inject some blood from cuddles with a needle, but results in stabbing cuddles a lot of times, causing cuddles to cry, followed by Calem Showing Shauna a Pok doll (the item itself), also causing Shauna to cry.  
2 Minutes later, Igor and Giggles Arrive, Noticing that Shauna and Cuddles are crying.  
Igor: The fuck happened?!  
Cuddles: The Mole Stabbed me with a needle!  
Giggles got angry.  
Shauna: Calem showed me a Pok doll, everyone knows that i fear Pok dolls!  
Igor got Angry.  
Igor and Giggles: THE PERSON THAT DID THIS TO CUDDLES AND SHAUNA WILL DIE!  
Calem and The Mole got Shocked!  
Calem: Oh Shit! Run!  
Calem and The Mole Run, And Igor and Giggles Chase Them.  
Igor: Take This!  
Igor threw a hammer Aganist Calem, Calem Trips.  
Giggles Punched Mole, Mole Also Trips.  
Igor Opened Calem's Body, Giggles did the same to the mole.  
Igor also threw away Calem's Organs while Giggles does the same to the mole, killing the mole and calem on the process.  
Igor: Woohooo!  
===End of random chapter 2== 


	3. Chapter 3: Lumpery

TV Tropes, Tho!  
Because of that, this has a focus on Lumpy and Shauna.  
======================= On the Sunny Day, Igor was Bored.  
Igor: When shauna will arrive?  
Shauna Arrives.  
Igor: Howdy! Shauna!  
Lumpy also Arrives.  
Igor: Oh. Hi Lumpy. Lumpy: I was running!...holding shauna's bra.  
Igor: What? The Fuck you did, Lumpy?! that's stupid and perverted at same time!  
Shauna: he also gave me my bra back.  
Igor: Okay...  
Lumpy wanders around the house, looking for cheese.  
Igor: Throw the CHEESE-Nope.  
Lumpy trips.  
Igor: Yay.  
Lumpy: Woops.  
Shauna: Are you okay?  
Lumpy: A bit.  
==END OF RANDOMNESS CHAPTER 3== 


	4. Chapter 4: Chick Duo

TV Tropes, Again.  
This one has a focus on Shauna and Petunia.  
Next Chapter might have a focus on Igor and Toothy.  
XxxXxxX On the Sunny Day. Igor was sleeping, he was tired.  
he woke up once Shauna Arrived.  
Igor: Oh, Hi Shauna.  
Shauna bringed in her best friend, Petunia.  
Petunia: Hello.  
Igor: and Hi to Petunia Too.  
Toothy walked in.  
Toothy: is there something worthy to say?  
Igor: No.  
Igor Forgot that the Kitchen was a mess.  
Igor: Shit! I forgot that the kicthen is a total Mess!  
Petunia starts breathing, since she is a Neat freak.  
Petunia: Must..Clean...the...Kicthen!  
5 minutes later, petunia has finished cleaning the kicthen.  
Petunia: That was a mess.  
Igor: Indeed...?  
Toothy: What.  
Shauna: Oh! I Forgot! My Room was a Mess!  
Petunia starts breathing again.  
Igor: Looks Like that we are trying to abuse petunia the skunk's OCD!  
Toothy: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!  
Toothy starts following shauna, making Shauna run on the process.  
Igor: What is this Naggery is this?! Toothy Does not Know that Shauna the Pokemon trainer does not like being Chased!  
John and Cuddles Walked In.  
Igor: Oh Cheek.  
===End of Randomness Chapter 4=== 


End file.
